Hanging on her word
by Soluna125
Summary: "Because!" She yelled back, her eyes met mine in a weak and apprehensive stare, "because Inuyasha," her voice dropped, and finally she admitted in a timid whisper...
1. Chapter 1

**Hanging on her word...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha :(**

**Author Note: Ok so, this story is gonna be mostly told in Inuyasha's point of view. However, if I change the speaker you will be informed. Let me know what you think, if you read it (please some one read it!), I like to hear your opinions, because even though I am already working on the following parts, your opinion is valued and taken into accountability. Because if you are reading it, then I definitely want to keep you interested. However, I will not completely change it into your idea because I still want the story to be my thoughts, but other's can help to improve it, so if you can, please do and thank you for reading this long author's note. Also, thanks for reading my story even if you don't leave a review (which makes me sad, because I love to know your thoughts) I appreciate the support and general enjoyment. Thanks again :)**

* * *

_"Why do you even care?" I yelled._

_"Because!" She yelled back, her eyes met mine in a weak and apprehensive stare, "because Inuyasha," her voice dropped, and finally she admitted in a timid whisper, "I love you, that's why." And with that she looked down and bit her lower lip._

_I looked at her confused, my mouth agape from her confession. "Sango," I began but was cut off by her._

_"No, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said anything. I'm sorry, I have to go," she started to walk off and whispered one more "I'm sorry," and was off. I sat down at the clearing with my legs crossed._

* * *

"Inuyasha please can we stop? My feet are hurting," Kagome complained.

"Fine, but only for an hour." I said jumping up in the highest tree. I looked down to see my human companions, excluding Shippo and Kirara, rest their feet. They looked thoroughly exhausted. I closed my eyes and listened to their mindless chatter.

"Thanks Kagome, we were tired," came Sango's voice.

"No problem. He has to understand that we don't have demonic powers like him." I could tell she was looking pointedly at me, but I made no indication that I heard her.

"Well if you wouldn't mind lady Kagome, I would like to pull my dear Sango to the side," Miroku chimed in.

"Oh no, I don't mind." Kagome smiled.

"Well then, Sango?"

I could hear two footsteps fade into the forest. Kagome's scent was getting closer to me. I sighed and jumped down from the tree.

"If you guys wanted rest, then why aren't they resting? We're heading out in an hour. So they better not complain."

"Oh Inuyasha, relax. They need some alone time," Her eyes sparkled with a hidden meaning. I figured she wanted us to have alone time too.

"Well they should hurry, we don't have all day!" I seethed and sat down with my eyes closed.

"Inuyasha don't be so negative. Sango and Miroku just need some time away from everyone else."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." It was silent the rest of the time.

Finally Miroku and Sango entered the camp site and we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanging on her word...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha :(**

**Author Note: Thanks for all of the positive feedback. I hope I continue to tickle your brains. LOL, weird statement. Anyway, I hope everyone stays interested. Enjoy :) Oh, and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Everyone was acting weird. Just two days ago Miroku and Sango we're holding hands and laughing. Tonight they seemed to have sat on polar ends of the camp ground.

"Sango, join me for a bath?" I heard Kagome say. Sango must have nodded yes because they both got up and started to head out. "We'll be back in a few." Kagome yelled over her shoulder.

I looked up towards the sky, I could smell the salt, but didn't detect any rain. I looked at everyone, none of the males were crying. The smell was getting stronger. It was one of the girls, or both. I closed my eyes as they came into view, and took a sniff of the air. It was definitely both of them.

"I wanna get moving in the morning." I said. No one answered.

"I'm going home, can I borrow Kirara?" Kagome said after a few moments of silence. Sango nodded, but didn't bother to look up at her. "I'll be back in a week."

"A week! We don't have a week, you have two days," I yelled, jumping down from my tree.

"Inuyasha please, I really need a week. I have no energy to fight you."

"Well, why do you have to go now?"

"Ask her," she said as she climbed on the transformed demon cat and flew away. I looked at Sango who didn't seem to want to talk.

"Well!" I demanded, not caring how she felt.

"…" she looked at me.

"Are you gonna answer or not?"

"She's mad at me," she finally admitted.

"Well why? Why was she so mad that she has to leave for a week?"

"It is none of your concern." She said sitting down.

"It is so my concern. Miroku don't you agree?"

"Hmph," He said looking away.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why is everyone acting weird?"

"Ask Sango…" he trailed off, closing his eyes.

"Ok Sango, you and me, in the forest, now!" I said walking into the forest. For a moment I thought she wasn't going to come, and then I heard her light slow footsteps. "What's everyone's problem with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagome left after you two came back from the hot spring, I could smell you two were crying. I just want to know what happened."

"It was a girl problem," she insisted.

"Well how come you and Miroku aren't talking anymore?"

"Everyone goes through problems."

"No way, nothing has happened between you and him for a while. Even him groping you has stopped. That's not like Miroku to let a little 'problem' stop him from groping you."

"What Miroku and I do is none of your concern."

"It is when it affects everyone," she didn't say anything. "Sango…I just want to know what's going on." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Look Inuyahsa," she said taking a step back, my hand dropped to the side. I held back the loud stream of curses I wanted to release. "I…just think that Kagome needs to…wash her hair better."

"Huh?" I asked utterly confused.

"Her hair has smelled funny lately and I told her..."

"Bull shit!" I called her out. I could smell the lie all over her. "I'm not that stupid. I know that whatever happened it wasn't about her hair, and that it affected you and Miroku; I just don't see how your relationship with him affects yours and Kagome's relationship."

"Me and Miroku and fine!" she yelled at me. "We're doing just fine," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh yeah, then prove it," I smirked smugly. She looked at me for a long time with smoke coming out of her nose, and then she stormed off back to camp. Quickly I followed behind her, anticipating her next move.

"You guys are -" Miroku began, but was cut off as Sango walked up to him, grabbed his collar and slammed her lips onto his. After a few seconds she released her hold on him, and looked into his eyes. She turned around towards me, glared, and walked away to the other side of the camp. As she sat down she sighed and held her head in her hands. Miroku walked over to me with his eyebrow quirked up. "What did you say to her?"

"I just told her stop being weird," he nodded his head and walked over to Sango.

_Miroku's POV_

"Sango…" I said sitting down beside her.

"Miroku I'm sorry, I didn't mean -" I cut her off the same way she did me. I was surprised when she kissed me back with as much passion as I was giving her. When we finally pulled apart we were panting. "Miroku," she nearly cried out, "I'm sorry I never should have said those things to you." I gathered her in my arms.

"I love you Sango," I moved her so we were face to face. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I…I love you too," she said, and even though her voice shook with uncertainty, my heart was swelled with too many happy emotions, that I wasn't able to realize the sad look she wore in her eyes as the words left her beautiful lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hanging on her word...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha :(**

**Author Note: Thanks for all of the positive feedback. Sorry for taking so long. I just got really busy and completely forgot to update. Thanks for being patient with me.**

* * *

I could hear their whispers and it sickened me. I wasn't sure why it bothered me so much, but it did. I just couldn't wait for Kagome to come back so we could get back on the hunt. The waiting was driving me crazy.

* * *

"Inuyasha, may I talk to you?" I heard a voice ask. I looked down to see Miroku calling me. I jumped out of the tree and looked around. Sango was keeping Shippou and Kirara entertained.

"Talk," I demanded.

"Not here," he said as he led us towards the forest. Sango didn't bother to pay us any attention as we left. Finally he stopped walking, sighed and turned around to talk to me.

"Well…"

"I want you to go and get Kagome,"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because while you're gone, Sango and I will have some alone time, that we really need."

"Um…does she know about your plans?"

"Not yet, but we've been getting closer. We're in a really good place now. I just want to make her happy."

"Make her happy, or make yourself happy?"

"Well it does work if both of us are happy," he winked at me and laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Oh brother, I'm out of here," I started to leave but stopped by Mioku's voice.

"Inuyasha you wouldn't understand. A few days before Kagome left Sango and I had a big fight. I didn't think we would recover from it. I was so upset at her, I couldn't believe she…" he closed his eyes for a moment, "…but we did recover. We were able to move past it and I feel like she's starting to love me again, and all I want is to keep her happy."

"Then just make her happy," I awkwardly offered.

"If only it were that simple," he chuckled. "Anyway, let's get back to camp, so you can go get Kagome." And with that we were off.

* * *

_Miroku's POV_

"Sango, do you think Kagome's actually going to come back?" Shippou asked.

"Hopefully, if Inuyasha plays his cards right she should be back soon," she laughed.

"I hope so," Shippou continued.

"Me too," she said but Sango's face didn't twist into a beautiful bright smile, instead her entire face dropped into a look of sadness.

"Lady Kayede, would you mind if I left Shippou and Kilala with you, to take Sango with me," I asked.

"Aye, no problem, ye just remember to be back by dinner," she said. I nodded and took Sango's hand.

"Shall we?" I asked, flashing my dazzling smile. She nodded and allowed me to lead her out.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked.

"You will see…" I led her to a hot spring surrounded by flower bushes.

"Mi…Miroku why did we come here?" she asked, her face turning a bright red.

* * *

_Sango's POV_

"I brought you here to show you how much I love you."

"I don't know why you brought me here. There's nothing we could do here," I tried my best to keep my voice from shaking.

"On the contrary my dear Sango," Miroku started kissing down my neck, "there are many things we could do here."

"I'm…I'm not ready for that."

"Sango…don't you love me?"

"I do…"

"Then show me," he took a step back.

"Miroku why is this how I have to show you that I love you?"

"Because…because a week ago you told me something that I'll never forget."

"But I took it back, I made a mistake, I said I was sorry Miroku, what more do you want?"

"I want you to prove to me that you love me," he said with a determined look in his eyes.

"I do…"

"So prove it."

"Miroku I don't think this is a good way to prove anything."

"Of course it's not, you're allowed to break up the entire group but I can't ask for one simple request."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because the night you told me your feelings changed, you broke my heart. I just knew for sure that no matter what I did, I would never be enough for you, I would never compare to him," he said dejectedly.

"Miroku you are enough for me," I said walking up to him and placing my hands on his cheek, "I told you I made a mistake, it's you that I love," I took in a deep breath, "and if this will prove my love for you then I will do it." Finally I kissed him as his hands roamed my body. The whole time I reminded myself that this was the man I was supposed to be with, no one else but him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hanging on her word...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha :(

Author Note: Thanks for all of the positive feedback. Sorry for taking so long. There has been a lot of chaos around me. Thanks for being patient with me. Oh and before you read, this is NOT the last chapter. There will be more, exactly i don't know. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.

* * *

"Come on Kagome,"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she said as she slung her backpack into the well. "After you," she directed. I grumbled but jumped in first anyway.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippou yelled.

"Shippou, I missed you," she said bending down to hug the little fox demon.

"Yeah and I was alone most of the day, well I had Kilala, but Sango wasn't here to play with us," he complained.

"Where did she go?" Kagome asked rolling her eyes.

"I don't know, Miroku said he wanted to take her somewhere and they would be back by dinner. So did you get me any treats?"

"Wait Sango went off with Miroku? Like alone?"

"Yeah they didn't even bring Kilala. My treats!"

"Oh right, here Shippou," she said handing him a lollipop. "This is great, that means that Sango is…" she clapped her hands together, "oh goody, this is perfect," I didn't understand why she was so happy, nor did I care. I rolled my eyes and continued on towards Kayede's hut.

* * *

"Finally ye two are back?" Kayede said as Sango and Miroku entered the hut.

"Sorry, we lost track of time," he answered sheepishly.

"It's fine, sit down and eat what Inuyasha left," she said glaring at me.

"Feh, if they wanted to eat they should have come back sooner," I said sticking my nose in the air.

"Oh Inuyasha, don't be so mean, we deserve to eat too," Miroku said sitting down, Sango following behind him. I looked between the two, Miroku was smiling like he won the lottery, as Kagome called it, and Sango…well she looked sadder than ever. Feh, she was probably thinking of her damn brother. Granted I did feel bad for her, she had to realize that sulking around and always being sad wasn't going to solve the problem. "After all," he continued, "we were really busy today." He smugly added in. Sango's face turned bright red and Kagome giggled.

"You two…" she trailed off still giggling, this caught Sango's attention. "Sango, can we talk?" Sango looked up and nodded. Kagome smiled and stood up walking outside of the hut with Sango not too far behind.

* * *

_Sango's POV_

"Sango…" she began, but I cut her off before she could continue.

"Kagome I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I take back what I said, I just had a moment and I made a mistake. I even made up with Miroku," I said all at once. I needed her to understand the desperation I had to bring the group back together as one.

"Sango I know, and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted like that. Even if you still felt that way about…well you know who, I would understand. We can't always choose how we feel, sometimes we fall in love with people and we don't know why," she explained, but I knew she was lying. She was just happy that I recanted and things would return to normal. "I'm just so happy that you're back with Miroku, now things can get back to normal and we're all happy. She smiled, I smiled back. She hugged me and I hugged her back. However, I still couldn't shake the feeling of sadness I was experiencing. She said we were all happy and we were…right? Well at least everyone else was. If I had to bite my tongue so that the people closest to me were happy, then I would.

* * *

_Inuyasha's POV_

"We're leaving tomorrow morning; we need to get back on the hunt," I said when everyone was settling in.

"Ok, then I guess I'll be going to sleep," Kagome said covering her mouth because of her yawn, "goodnight everyone."

"Night," everyone replied. Miroku walked over to Sango and kissed her cheek. I was confused, since when were they kissing? I guess they made up.

"Good night love," I heard him whisper in her ear. She half smiled and layed down.

I woke up to a light sniffling sound. I looked around the room to investigate. Kagome and Shippou were laying together, no tears. Miroku was smiling, probably having a perverted dream. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Sango, of course it was her. Her eyes were closed; she was having a bad dream. I stood there for a few minutes contemplating whether I should wake her up or not. Finally I gently shook her shoulders.

"Sango," I whispered and shook her again. She awoke with a start. "It's ok it's just me," I said moving my hands off of her shoulders. She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered. I nodded and motioned for her to follow me. I walked far away from the camp to not bother anyone.

"Why were you crying?" I asked.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, it was just a bad dream," she said quietly.

"What's wrong Sango, you've been really down since you came back."

"I…" she began as tears formed in her eyes. She quickly turned her back to me.

"What's wrong Sango…I want to know…" I trailed off. Pushing too hard would only make her shut down, and then I would get no answers.

"You don't, it's just a stupid girl problem," she insisted. I knew she learned the trick from Kagome. Usually I would **happily** take that as an answer, but tonight I wanted to know. For some odd reason I wanted to be a greater part of Sango's life and I didn't understand why.

"Sango you're lying, I'm just as much your friend as everyone else. You can tell me, you can _trust_ me," and then she broke down.

"Inuyasha, it was terrible, he said it would make things better, that it would make us closer, it would fix everything. But it didn't, it made things worse. I feel awful and ashamed and dirty. I'm so lost," she said as tears fell from her eyes and gently landed on her chin, then ground. I took a step towards her.

"_Dirty_?" I repeated the word. She looked at me dejectedly.

"Filthy," she finished off. I took another step closer.

"Why do you feel…dirty? Nothing can make you dirty Sango," I looked deep into her eyes and she looked away.

"Well I am dirty, and no matter how much I blame _him_, it's all my fault. I'll be forever tainted."

"Who?" And then she looked at me, almost shocked that I asked.

"…when you left, Miroku took me somewhere beautiful. I…" she stopped took in a deep breath and continued, "…I didn't think much of it; I mean I should have, I should have put it together, but I didn't," and finally she took a step towards me.

"What are you getting at?" I asked impatiently.

"Miroku convinced me that in order for all bad blood to die between the group, I would have to prove my love to him."

"Prove your love? How?"

"Oh come on Inuyasha," by now the tears had dried up, "you can't be that dense." She looked at me expectantly; I stopped and thought about it, like really thought.

"You mean he made you…" I trailed off, eyes wide open.

"Yeah and I listened, because I'm a stupid girl who fell in love with the first man to pay me any attention. I just wanted things to be back to the way they were, and they're not…well not for me."

"You're not stupid and you shouldn't punish yourself for a mistake," she looked surprised, "look Sango, we all do dumb things, don't think life's gonna end because one bad thing happened."

"I know," she whispered.

"And Miroku is going to get it. I can't believe he thought you did something to mess up the group,"

"I did though."

"What did you do?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, everyone's happy, that's all that matters."

"Are you happy?" I asked. She looked at me for a long time, after a while I shifted uncomfortably. And at that moment I realized I've never been this close to Sango, hell I've never even looked at her for more than a second.

"That…doesn't matter. Not now anyway," she finally concluded.

"It does Sango, we all deserve to be happy. Besides Miroku might not be for you, I mean you're a beautiful girl, anyone would be lucky to have you," she blushed, and I could feel my own cheeks heat up. Finally she took a step back, looked at me smiled then made her way back to camp. I could still feel my face burning with heat, and suddenly I felt hot all over. I shook my head and walked back to camp as well. I jumped into my tree and found myself unable to sleep. My gaze rested on Miroku angrily, how could he use Sango like that? Of all people, Sango? She was the sweetest, genuine and most descent woman I've ever met, and besides hasn't she been hurt enough? And the more I thought about it, the angrier I became. **How dare he!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry, I just wanted everyone to know that this story is not over and that I am working as hard as I can to continue with it. My laptop malfunctioned and I lost everything. This means my story was lost :(

I have no idea where I left off with it, so I am trying hard to continue it in a timely and understandable manner. Please excuse the issues, and hold tight, because I am going to finish this story! Thanks for your time.


End file.
